Rules
In-Game Rules Rules you should follow no matter who you are! Rules are not ordered in special ways but are numbered for reference. #Respect others. Even if they make you so mad you want to kill them, just shake it off, leave them alone, and stop talking to them. This includes respecting their property. Never modify others property without the owner's permission. If you do, it's considered greifing and results in an instant, permanent ban. #Don't grief. This is pretty obvious but people do it anyways. Either for fun or revenge, griefing will get you banned 97% of the time. If we have /history logs of you breaking something, no argument will keep us from banning you. #Don't hack. Hacking does not include texture packs or inventory editors and name changers such as Terraviewer/Terraform, but does include client hacks/mods such as TerraHax, Twisted Mod, or other in-game modifications. #Don't spam. Spamming includes: Typing in all capital letters and Sending three+ messages within ten seconds. #Do not use profanity. Profanity includes violent images, cussing, or pornography. You may use violent images and cussing on the forum if you conceal it within a spoiler titled "Contains Profanity." #Do not break any spawning limits. #Do not engage in pedophillia. #If you are punished/demoted, do not take it personally. Everyone is treated the same. Whether that be like kings and queens or like dirt, it still applies. #If you are punished/demoted, do not complain about it. You had to have caused it one way or another. TN doesn't need to hear about your issues. Website Rules These rules apply to forumers. Note: If we determine that you or a post violates any of these rules, your account may be banned and/or the post will be deleted. #Do not use profanity and/or explicity. This includes violent images, cussing, or pornography. #Do not multipost to increase your post count. Multiposting is spamming or posting in multiple threads in which case your posts have no point, nor do they help the topic at hand. #Do not direct a forum post to one or more people imparticular. Send them a message or post on their wall. #Don't spam. Spamming includes: Typing in all capital letters and Sending three+ messages within ten seconds. #Respect other forumers. #Do not start flame wars. #Do not farm for credits. #Do not post generic discussion topics. Example: "Talk about Terraria!" or "Ask your questions here!" This is what boards are for. If you wish to request a board, do so by contacting Nico. #Each user is allowed one account. If we find that you have multiple accounts, all sub accounts will be disabled and you will be banned from registering new accounts. #If you are posting a non-English post, please try to post an English translation. Most of TerraNova's support team only speaks English, therefore we cannot help foreign speakers. Wiki Rules Rules for TerraNova's Wiki. #When creating a page, the page must have a point. In otherwords, do not create an extremely useless page. #Do not edit a page you did not create without a proper reason unless you obtain permission from it's creator. #Do not create a page about anyone but yourself. Any page you create may mention someone but most not be centered around that single person. #Do not create a page containing pornography, graphical violence, or strong language. #When creating a short page, use the stub template. #When creating a page, it is recommended to sign it. Use ~~~~. #When editing a page, always provide a summary. If it's a minor edit, check the Minor Edit checkbox. Staff Rules #Do not 'test' a command on anyone but yourself unless the person agrees to let you test it on them. #Do not let someone you don't trust play on your account. Anything they do will be reflected on you. #Do not PvP in ghost. One kill might be fine, but try to not make it a killing spree. #Do not /heal during a PvP fight. /healall is fine as it heals everyone, giving everyone a fair advantage. #Do not complain about a demotion/firing. You caused it. #Do not change a persons group using /cg without proper permission (L3+) #Do not go inactive without notice. #Respond to someone who is requesting help. #Change a person's group when you accept their application. #Do not unban someone you did not ban. #Do not give out banned items. #Do not accept Staff Applications from Blacklisted users. (L5) #Do not dual account. #Do not alter your name without notifying a Level 5 Staff Member. #Do not staff more than two servers at a time. Staffing two is dealable, but three or more shows carelessness. #If a Staff Member is in ghost and you know it, do not acknowledged that they are actually online. Pretend they're offline. You can talk to them through commands such as /i . Spawning Rules TerraNova's global spawning limit is 75. If a mob is not listed below, that means the limit is 75. Banned NPCs These mobs are completely banned from being spawn. Spawning these results in a temporary demotion. *Dungeon Guardian - Instantly kills anyone on contact *Vile Spit - Spawns corruption *Blazing Wheel - Unkillable *Spike Ball - Unkillable *Corrupter - Spawns Vile Spit *Antlion - Shoots Griefable Sand *Snow Balla - Shoots Griefable Snow Specific Spawn Limits These mobs can be spawned but must be spawned wisely. Do not go over the limit. *No more than 20 Eyes *No more than 1 Destroyer *No more than 2 sets of Twins *No more than 2 Skeletrons *No more than 1 Skeletron Prime *No more than 5 Eater of Worlds *No more than 50 King Slimes *No more than 50 Hardmode NPCs at a time. *No more than 25 Mimics Application Rules When filling out an application, the best thing to do is follow these guidelines. #Use correct grammar and spelling in your application. #Do not be assertive in your application. You're not better than everyone else, no matter what you tell yourself. #Follow all rules within the application itself. #Do not request a Staff Member to look at your application. #Do not use a general and/or overused reason why you want to become what you're applying for. Some examples are: "I want to protect the server from grievers," or "I want to help the server out." #Do not leave required fields blank. Affiliation Rules Rules for affiliates of TerraNova. If any of these rules are violated, the affiliate will be blacklisted from becoming an affiliate. #Affiliates must either a'''. Advertise TerraNova in-game or on their personal website or '''b. Pay TerraNova in either real money or other form of currency. In return, TerraNova will create a customizable board for the affiliate, create a link to the page from tngaming.com's homepage, and advertise the affiliates website in-game. The customizable page will include a link to the server's personal page if applicable. #If the affiliate does not advertise or pay TerraNova, the affiliation may be canceled without notice. #A server may not be an affiliate of TerraNova without the affiliating server's owner's permission. #The affiliating server and/or website may not include any inappropriate content such as pornography. Category:Rules